Mais um ENORME bolo
by Anny C. XD
Summary: Fic curtinha que se passa na antiga Konoha quando o “caos” ainda não tinha se instalado. A 1ª fic em que a "Sakura interior" aparece. pelo menos eu acho XD


Yo povo!

Como vão? Espero que bem. ^^

Venho aqui trazer mais uma fic para vocês (que comparada com as outras até que é curtinha).

Essa se passa na antiga Konoha quando o "caos" ainda não tinha se instalado. XD

_[Começa logo]_

Começando...

_[Apreciem com moderação]_

* * *

**Mais um ENORME bolo...**

_Era uma manhã calma na nossa antiga e pacífica Konoha (muito diferente de como ela está hoje em dia). Três "crianças" de aproximadamente uns 12 anos esperavam por seu sensei em uma ponte..._

???: Ele está atrasado. ¬¬

???²: Você já deveria estar acostumado, Naruto.

???³: Verdade. Ele sempre faz isso.

Naruto: Unf... Ele vai ver. Quando ele chegar eu vou dar um susto nele. U.u Você me ajuda, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Nem.

Naruto: ¬¬ Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Nope.

Sakura interior: _Pois deveria..._

Sakura: Cala a boca!

Naruto: Com quem você está falando, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: O.o Ninguém. O.o

Sakura interior:_ Comigo, baka._

Sakura: Ele não pode te ouvir. ¬¬

Naruto: o.o

Sasuke: Unf... Ficou doida?

Sakura interior:_ Silas [tecla SAP: se lascou]_

Sakura: ç.ç _– se exclui no final da ponte-_ Sasuke-kun me acha doida. Ç.ç E a culpa é toda sua!

Sakura interior:_ Minha? Você é quem fica falando alto sozinha._

Sakura: Eu não estava falando sozinha. Eu estava falando com você. ¬¬

Sakura interior:_ Mas eles não podem me escutar, baka._

Sakura: Saco. unf... Mas é verdade.

Sakura interior: O que é verdade?

Sakura: O Kakashi sensei sempre se atrasa.

Sakura interior:_ Fazer o quê? Você é que deu azar de ser aluna dele._

Sakura: Eu gosto de ser aluna dele.

Sakura interior:_ Tudo bem... Se você gosta... Só não diga que eu não avisei._

Sakura: Ele é um ótimo sensei!

Sakura interior:_ Tão bom que sempre deixa você esperando por horas._

Sakura: o.o ... Verdade. ... Snif

Sakura interior:_ Ih... Deprimiu._

Sakura: Ele não gosta da gente!

Sakura interior:_ Não é que ele não goste._

Sakura: ç.ç Não?

Sakura interior:_ Não. Ele ODEIA vocês._

Sakura: T.T

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Algumas horas depois do combinado..._

Sakura: Caramba, já faz tanto tempo que agente está esperando... Desde as 6h. O Naruto já até dormiu.

Sakura interior:_ Vai ver que ele sofreu um acidente e morreu._

Sakura: Não fale isso nem de brincadeira!

Sakura interior:_ Calma, eu só estava tentando justificar..._

Sakura: Pois não conseguiu. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao Kakashi sensei. Ele é legal. Não merece isso.

Sakura interior:_ Se é assim que você pensa..._

Sakura: É assim sim. Ele é legal.

Sakura interior:_ Então por que ele ainda não chegou se ele é TÃO legal?_

Sakura: ... Não sei. O.o

Sakura interior:_ Tah vendo?_

Sakura: ... Vai ver que aconteceu algum imprevisto.

Sakura interior:_ É... Vai ver aconteceu isso mesmo._

Sakura: Tomara.

Sakura interior:_ Pelo menos é melhor do que ele morrer._

Sakura: !!! Já disse pra não falar isso!

Sakura interior:_ ku ku ku _

Sakura: Ele está bem. Tenho certeza. Esse só foi mais um dos ENORMES bolos que ele nos deu.

Sakura interior:_ E bota ENORME nisso. XD_

Sakura: ¬¬ Você também não ajuda né?

Sakura interior:_ ^^ Como diz a música "Eu não vim pra explicar. Eu vim pra confundir!"_

Sakura: O.O Essa não é você.

Sakura interior:_ Tem razão. Acho que a convivência com você me deixou assim, pirada._

Sakura: ... ¬¬ ^^ XD Que bom!

Sakura interior:_ ¬¬ Desde quando isso é bom?_

Sakura: Sei lá. Só sei que eu acho. ^^

Sakura interior:_ ¬¬ To indo antes que eu fique que nem você. O.o _

Sakura: Que nem eu? ... o.o

Naruto: Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Naruto. Você acordou. O Kakashi sensei ainda não chegou?

Naruto: Não. ¬¬

Sakura: O que será que aconteceu?

Naruto: Sei lá. Ele sempre se atrasa mesmo. ¬¬

Sakura: Mais não tanto assim. Sasuke-kun, o que você acha que aconteceu.

Sasuke: Unf... Ele deve está dormindo...

Sakura: Bem provável. ¬¬

Naruto: Eu já não acho.

Sakura: Então o que você acha que aconteceu?

Naruto: Eu acho que ele foi atacado e capturado por ninjas inimigos no caminho.

Sakura: Até parece. O Kakashi sensei nunca seria pego desse jeito.

Sasuke: É...

Sakura: u.u O Sasuke-kun concordou comigo. U.u

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Unf... Grande coisa. ¬¬ O que que ele tem que não tenho?

Sasuke: Você quer mesmo a resposta?

Naruto: ¬¬

Sakura: XD Ele tem carisma, é forte, rápido, kawaii, sabe usar katon, tem o sharingan...

Naruto: É emo...

Sasuke: O que você disse? Ò.Ó

Sakura: Como ousa insultar o Sasuke-kun? Ò.Ó _–dá soco em Naruto- _

Naruto: ç.ç O que foi que eu fiz? Eu só disse a verdade!

Sakura: o.o Vai lá, Sasuke-kun! Acaba com ele!

Sasuke: Não vou perder meu tempo com esse perdedor.

Sakura: = ( -_dá soco no Naruto-_

Naruto: AI! O que foi que eu fiz agora?

Sakura: Nada.

Naruto: E então por que você me bateu?

Sakura: Tava descontando a raiva.

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: ku ku Baka.

_Algum tempo depois..._

Naruto: Se ele não chegar eu vou embora! Já está quase na hora do almoço.

Sasuke: ... Unf...

Sakura: É. Eu to começando a ficar com fome.

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

Naruto: AH! Por que ele sempre faz isso com agente?! Custava avisar???

Kakashi: Olá garotos. ^^

Naruto: Você está atrasado!

Sakura: Onde você estava? O que aconteceu?

Kakashi: Eu estava dormindo. XD XP

Todos: Ò.Ó

Sasuke: ¬¬

* * *

Curtinha não?

_[Mas a idéia é original]_

Mais que isso. É SUPER original! XD

Comentem. ^^

Mandem Reviews.


End file.
